tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
死神
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Reaper '''is a Unique Killer class that belongs to a Neutral faction with the objective to eliminate the Blue Dragon, Cult, Unseen and any Neutrals that seek to do them harm. The Reaper is a Unique class, but is not Guaranteed. They start with two souls, which can otherwise be obtained through the '''Reap ability, which kills a player while leaving their empty body for one day before dying. When enough souls are gathered, the collected souls can be consumed to empower Reap. The Icy Touch ability can be used during the day phase to send a target temporarily into death, causing them to be unable to speak or vote for the remainder of the day. Note: Other Neutral factions won't necessarily assist you, as their objectives are their own. Mechanics * Consume Soul will be used no matter what the cause of death, except being executed by The Prince. This includes poison and bleeding. * Icy Touch '''will prevent its target from using Emotes. * If you are redirected to yourself, you will receive the message "You can not reap yourself." * If you use '''Gather Darkness '''and then '''Reap '''a target protect by The Knight, you will reap the Knight instead of the target. * You will only ever consume one soul in a night you are attacked, regardless of how many times you were attacked. '''Strategy * The Icy Touch ability is useful to prevent a player from defending themselves when about to be executed for Treason. However, if he survives the day, it will notify the player that the Reaper is in play, and it costs you two of your fairly limited souls. * The best type of people to use your Reap ability on are against either someone that is going to kill you or is capable of Occupying you. * When a player is reaped, he will appear as if he were still alive the following day to the court. To prevent the Prince from jailing an empty husk that's going to die anyway or to prevent other Classes from wasting their night, the court can initiate a reaper check: Everyone types 'f' in chat to confirm that they are still alive. The person that doesn't reply at all is likely to be reaped. Or alternatively get someone up and pardon immediately, and count the players who abstained, giving you the indication that they may be in fact reaped. * It's often in your best interest to hold off on using Gather Darkness until you have three souls. Staying alive is usually more important. * Generally, it is best to take out an even number of members from each faction, to weaken both sides at the same time. * An risky and unconventional strategy is to kill the current king and royal bloods to become king. However this is best done when the other evil faction or royal blood classes has perished early or when you're sure that there's no hope of winning as a Reaper, good luck being Psycho King however... * An aggressive strategy involves eliminating the first King. So gain a random reap kill first night, Gather Darkness the next day and Reap the King in the second night. If you fail to reap someone from the first night, you may want to back down and abort this strategy as you might die to a Knight's Defend should he choose to guard the King on the second night. * If there are 6 or less total players left at the table, you can prevent them from putting you on trial even if everyone knows who you are by reaping one and chilling another. This is because a majority vote is required to execute you during the day, but this majority can't be obtained since half of the players cannot vote against you (the reaped player + the chilled player + yourself). Careful in regards to The Noble and their converted counterparts as they are able to use Force Vote '''while chilled and are able to use it on Reaped/Chilled players. '''Lore: '''The Reapers of Corax Although actual Reapers have long been considered a myth, we have found evidence of their influence throughout Adiart's history. There have been three tales of debatable relevance. '''Firstly: An urban legend passed around: a section of cultists supposedly dedicated themselves to what they call The Reaper's Penance where they would kidnap a serving maid or child and force them into crypts or mausoleums with little explanation. One child documented his experience and of a Paladin who came to his rescue, noting the presence of something that created a crushing sensation in his chest and the ravings of lunatics. Of course, the tales of children can never be completely believed and no paladin alive has attested to saving a child in need, at the time. The child in question, however, went on to become an Assassin of the Unseen faction. None can tell why his path led him to evil. The Reaper's Penance carries on, even to this day, every 4 years - but one can only wonder that, should the reapers be denied their sacrifice, whether they shall rise to take it. As a legend, we cannot take this as fact, but as it turns out, most legends are based on fact - so, perhaps, this has legitimate merit. Secondly: 'A report from a Knight of the realm. A man condemned to die for his assassination of a Noble's son accused his prince of being quite close to a description of these creatures... He begged his wife and son to remain safe while the town Sheriff took him away. He yelled out, pleading for the guards to skewer him there and then. 2 days later, he was due to be executed. The executioner brought out his body on his shoulders. Onlookers attest to his inability to move or speak. His body and face were rigid, yet they hung him anyway. It was unclear what happened that day, but all law enforcers attest to his good health at time of death. The knight also attests that the man was perfectly fine and that the sheriff was not under the influence of dark magic. All we know, for sure to guarantee foul play, was that the ''mark of Corax appeared on the hand of the accused as soon as he was hanged. What is strange is that, although the Cult appears to have some kind of pact with Mithras and Corax, they don't seem to actually be affiliated with reapers. In fact, there have been reports of reapers slaying Cult members. Then again, how can we know the mind of a deity of pure darkness? '''Thirdly: This tale was taken from a Unseen member's diary. A bard in a tavern sung jolly songs every night at a local tavern for 7 years always managing to entertain the patrons and making a well earned living at the time till one night he was accosted outside before his show. He entered the tavern and began to sing, but his words... they warped to form a soliloquy of despair. The lyrics were "...and in the dark, those muggers see, their fateful eyes shall rest. For with my words, and my last breath, I'll put them to the test. With woeful sorrow, and fated faith, I shall bid you all farewell; as now I sing, Corax's song, and now i ring his bell". At that moment, the tavern was engulfed in the dark cloth of a reaper the size of the tavern and the building was erased from this world. The ground scarred with the lyrics where the tavern once was and 37 limp bodies lay there. Shivering in the corner lay a singular maiden, clawing at her arms and shivering from head to toe. An illegitimate Princess of the realm, as it were. Naturally, the Unseen claim this was reserved as knowledge only for Kings before a copy was stolen by the Unseen from the royal library. It would appear that even they fear the reaper. It appears that the reaper is an ally of no man - although, perhaps, an ally of dark gods. ''-- Magnasword2, Loremaster'' Night Room (Before Patch 2.0) (After Patch 2.0) Summoner Class inspired by ozdeger Announced May, 2016